


Capture the Flag

by Kalloway



Category: Popcorn Romance
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zenta isn't really up for the night's game and admits as much to Oomi.





	Capture the Flag

**Author's Note:**

> for genprompt_bingo 13, 'colors of the flag'

Zenta knew he was humming and it would give him away, but... Well, he hadn't had any luck finding the other team's base, despite basically being told. He wasn't exactly lost, but he certainly didn't have his head in the game, he supposed. Nobody would have minded if he'd passed on the evening's game, which was a combination of the usual survival and capture-the-flag. 

Instead of creeping along, looking for the other team's base and their red and blue flag, he wanted to sing... Something about seeking, finding, finding so much more...

There was a rustle behind him and at best, Zenta expected a friendly reminder that they had an objective. Maybe he should have stayed behind to guard his team's flag... He'd done it a few times in the past and been okay at it, after all. But those nights, he'd wanted to, and now... he supposed he just wanted to be out of the house. 

"You're lucky this isn't paintball night," Oomi's voice called playfully. Oomi was heading up the other team, but obviously he wasn't having much luck either. 

"I want to sing tonight," Zenta admitted. "I'm not being a very good sport."

"It's okay now and then. I'm sure a few guys come out just to do something and eat afterward," Oomi said with a chuckle. "That and see if any of your girls come along."

Zenta echoed Oomi's chuckle. "None this weekend, which is fine. We've got that little festival next weekend, after all..."

"You'll be up for it?" Oomi reached to rest a hand on Zenta's shoulder. 

Slowly, Zenta nodded. "I'm pacing myself, don't worry."

"I'll always worry." 

Zenta sighed. "I know. And shouldn't you see about capturing a flag? I have my radio-- I'll sing a song when you win."

"I'm not even on your team tonight."

Zenta shrugged and leaned to give Oomi a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"I told you I'm not being a very good sport."

Before Oomi could reply, both of their radios crackled that the game was over, a flag had been captured, and everyone was to head back--

"No song tonight," Oomi muttered with mock-disappointment. 

"I'll sing you a song next weekend," Zenta promised. "You'll know which one."

"Well..."

Oomi didn't get to finish. Nobody would be looking for them for a few more minutes, after all. And Oomi was no longer the 'enemy', so-- Zenta figured he could steal another kiss or two.

Honestly, it was more fun than capturing any flag, anyway.


End file.
